Never Again
by Sparkly NekoTea
Summary: Sometimes, you worry too much you just forgot someone was suffering more than you are. On that day, when a grim reminder was sent to a boy of ten but his friend was more than eager to make him know she's always there.


A grim reminder was sent that day however, only one felt the grief and pain that it brought along. Only one person would carry the burden and throes he would endure that day and every passing day that he would be able to recall it. No one but the small and frail Armin Arlert would suffer the loss of his parents.

The day was still young; nothing had been worth the fun of doing as (y/n) roamed around the favored field of hers.

_No, theirs._

A mix of sadness and joy tinged her expression upon recollection of why she loved these fields. It was a place that signified happiness, fun and laughter. It was a place worth the long walk to get to because way back before this was where she first met the friend she swore never to leave alone.

A streak of yellow appeared in her peripheral vision as she turned and she seemed to be taken back in time, reminiscing events that took place here. She, Armin and their families would usually just pass the time here, lingering until the sun set down and it was due to head back home. She'd usually just end up tackling the boy and wrestling him to the ground and in the end, they would both go home giggling and looking like mud-soaked piglets with their soiled clothing.

The smile turned into a frown as she is reminded of the lad. He didn't show up yet and he was usually already loitering here at this hour, reading whatever book he managed to get his small hands on. The incidents this morning didn't help her mood as well. The atmosphere had turned immediately somber when she awoke, as though a dark cloud had loomed around her home as her parents remained silent and stoic. Her attempts of sparking a conversation was futile as well as her parents became increasingly passive for her liking. (y/n) was unable to stand it and left the house before she herself would absorb the gloom and yet even as she reached the place she least thought it would follow it still caught up with her.

Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Why was he missing when she needed him the most?

(y/n) leant on the lone tree, hugging her legs close to her body as (h/c) locks fell to cover her face and her expression. She hated sadness, she hated anything related to pain and suffering. No one ever deserved those kinds of feelings, to her they seemed foreign and alien that she shunned them in her existence and yet here she was, slowly falling into that dark abyss of what she once tried to escape. She felt miserably lonely, her parents had, upon her awakening, been silent… grim.

As though they were hiding something… something she was not to hear from them.

She felt the urge to know as a pang of sudden pain and worry started within her nerves. Something felt wrong. No! Everything was wrong ever since she woke up this morning. Then it struck her, the sadness and pain she felt wasn't her own, it was for someone else; someone whose suffering much more of this ache than she is.

Immediately, she burst into a run, exerting enough energy as she dashed out of the fields. She bumped and pushed through the crowds of people that were in her way as soon as she reached town, she couldn't bother to utter an apology as she sprinted towards her destination, her mind only set on one thing. To reach his house, to apologize for being selfish! She was thinking of herself only when he was the one who needed her presence with him!

ARMIN IS SUFFERING! YOUR FRIEND IS IN PAIN! HURRY!

That was what her mind shouted the whole time even as she reached his doorstep, she knocked hastily at the door nearly banging it until Armin's grandfather opened it for her.

His grandfather…? It was usually his mother or father who would open it for us, (y/n) thought as she made a rash bow and raced upstairs.

The boy's grandfather just stared at her figure as she disappeared up the corner, he didn't say a word at all. He knew, just by looking at her (e/c) that she couldn't be stopped at all and she had all reasons to do so. (y/n) panted as she reached the room and knocked on the door with surprising gentleness despite her impertinence a few hours back.

"Armin… hey, it's (y/n). Can I come in?"

She knew her muffled voice from the other side would reach him but no answer came, it made her worry worse as she heard a few muffled sobs from within. She turned the knob but it turned out to be locked.

"Armin.. Armin, open the door! Please!" she pleaded but still no movement was made to heed her call.

Suddenly impatient and with an unanticipated rush of adrenaline, she tackled the door down and forced it open. (e/c) meeting watery sky blue one's as she made it in.

"(y-y/n)… wh-why are you.."

"You little -! Why do you make me worry so much! Why is it always that you must keep things for yourself! WHY CAN'T YOU SHARE YOUR PROBLEMS WITH ME, ARMIN!?"

(y/n) grabbed his collar as soon as she got near him, her own tears breaking free as they streamed down her face.

"I… I couldn't risk you carrying my own burden.."

"And that's why it's fine even if you carry all of it?"

No reply came back as the boy shirked from her gaze.

"You're unfair, Armin"

The blonde stared back at her, blue eyes wide with surprise.

"I thought… we were friends.."

"W-We ar-!"

"Then why can't you just tell me your problems freely?!.. You're no burden to me! And if you are then I don't care! I don't mind carrying a burden if it helps lessen yours.. We're friends! That's how it should be, you dummy! And all this time, I thought you were smart.."

"B-But… I.. I'm…. I'm sorry, (y/n)"

The boy immediately broke down onto her chest, (y/n) shortly following his outburst, letting the pain release itself through the salty tears. As the storm of emotions came to a halt, Armin had allowed her to hear the whole story, of his parent's preparation to leave the walls and the grim reminder that came afterwards and all the while the (h/c) haired girl listened to him attentively, letting all his words sink into her. A small smile graced her face as a small silent promise was made that day.

_I won't let you carry those burdens alone, never again._


End file.
